


Beware the Ides of March

by RosePumpkin13



Series: The Constellation of Apollo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePumpkin13/pseuds/RosePumpkin13
Summary: The words vibrated through her mind, like a crooning chant curling around white smoke. She gasped for breath as the words fell from her lips,The star child born at midnight,Beware the Ides of MarchOrKronos decides that failure is not an option and the hands of time obliges.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo & Original Female Character, Apollo/Original Female Character, One sided Annabeth Chase/ Luke Castellan, One sided Luke/ Original Female Character
Series: The Constellation of Apollo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596973
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Eyes of Molten Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

* * *

“Ethan,” I murmured as I stepped forward. My vision doubling, as the heavy gold wrought doors to the throne room swung open and a pair of bright sea- green eyes landed on me. A tiny smile tugged at my lips as I watched as his fingers twitched around the hilt of his sword before relaxing.

The boy by my side surged forward and I held up a hand, and he shuddered to a stop. Watching me out of the corner of his eye in curiosity. I felt the world flicker and tilt, and I stumbled as my breath caught in my throat. I was on the edge, right before the plunge but unable to do so. “Ursa…” Ethan murmured beside me, nervous energy curling around him as his eyes slid between us and them.

“A vision…” I whispered hesitantly, placing a hand on his bicep and feeling the muscles tense beneath it.

“Its there…right on the tip of my tongue but” I paused, tilting my head and squinting a failed attempt to see the hazy mess that was being woven into existence before me, “it’s not coming. I can feel it but it’s not…”

“Ursula.” A voice, soft and smooth like butter but cold as ice, cut through the haze that had settled on my mind and shifted, turning slightly to gaze at the speaker.

“Yes, milord?” I answered.

“Ignore it, deal with the fools before you.” The voice commanded and I hesitated.

Opening my mouth I started, “but…never mind, as you wish.” I ducked my head slightly before turning back to the sea-green eyes watching me.

“Ethan,” I whispered once more and the boy beneath my hand nodded.

Loosening my grip on him I stepped forward letting the dagger hidden up my sleeve slid into the palm of my hand. I smiled as I greeted him, “Hello, Percy. How are you?”

The boy stiffened, because of my smile or my greeting I didn’t know and I didn’t stop to find out; as I sprang forward the dagger in my hand twisting in the air as I lunged at him. I made it halfway between us before I was intercepted. I winced slightly as my dagger slid off the golden bronze of another dagger as it parried my attack. Blonde hair danced into my field of vision and I smiled gently at my new opponent.

“Annie!” I cooed and the daughter of Athena snarled at me her words lost on her lips as I swiped her feet out from under her. My blade descending upon her as she fell. Distinctly I heard a cry off to the side that sounded vaguely of Percy but I paid it no attention as I nicked Annabeth throat as she slammed her knee into my stomach shoving me off of her and to the side.

I gasped as the air rushed out of my lungs and my vision swam again. A bright hue danced across my retinas and I saw the handles of two large scissors hovering over me before it was replaced my two gray eyes blazing with fury.

I stared back, watching as her knife descended towards my neck. Then she hesitated and sighed in the back of my mind. _No, don’t falter,_ I thought to myself, _always aim to kill._ I raised my hips and shoved her off. I clicked my tongue at her in disappointment, “Annabeth, what did I tell, never hesitate. If you have the kill go for it. Because if you falter it could mean your death.” She tumbled to the floor and I rose, my head swivelling towards a pained cry.

Ethan, my mind murmured and my vision doubled again.

A thread wove itself through the air and tinted the world the most brilliant shade of purple. My breathing hitched for a moment and I stumbled backwards. My body feeling weightless as the world tilted seemingly too heavy to stay on its axis.

_Beware the Ides of March._

I gasped, as the voice vibrated through me. A sharp pain suddenly flaring in my head forcing me to my knees. Dissipating just as quickly as it had come. A sigh vibrated through the air and heavy footsteps pounded on the floor.

“It would seem as though if I want anything done, I’ll have to do it myself.” The voice stated heavily against the air.

“Milord…” I whispered out and golden eyes flickered towards me, a harsh smile pulled across soft lips.

“Shh.” He whispered sweetly, “I still have use for you yet.”

Steel and celestial bronze twirled in throwing the air and the weight of the world once again settled on my shoulders. The world was turning again, burning again and I heard the whispered voices ringing in my head. Raspy and broken, like someone had chewed glass before they had spoken.

_The star child born at midnight,_

_Beware the Ides of March._

I shuddered as I forced myself to stand. Swaying, as I stumbled forward. Grey eyes flickered between me and them, the bronze knife held aloft in a firm grip and I couldn’t help but smile. _Good,_ my mind whispered again, _always be ready._ I leaned into a run and she snapped to me in an instant; and I smiled bitterly as we started a dance. Weaving and cutting, ducking and swaying, my eyes blazed with determined fervour as our knife clashed and slid over one another.

I winced slightly as her blade severed the skin of my face as I flickered between her and Percy. “Why?” Annabeth snapped as I blocked a lunge, swiping at her brow.

“Why, what?” I replied tilting my head in question.

“He’s not Luke, anymore. So, why?” She elaborated.

I smiled in response.

“Ethan did it for his mother, for the minor Gods. What are you doing it for?”

“Beware the Ides of March.” I replied and Annabeth stared. I blinked as my brow furrowed in confusion, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach as the words spilled unbidden from my lips, “that child born at midnight.”

My knife loosened in my grip and I turned towards Percy. Noting for the first time the sound of nature magic just behind me. I stumbled forward, towards them and just molten eyes flickered towards me. But they weren’t they were the most brilliant blue and frosty as ice. Percy glanced at me. I fell forward as Annabeth rushed past me. To Luke. To…

_Born twice that child of light,_

_Once on the eve of death,_

_And the other midnight._

_Where time shall find another breath,_

_As the “beware” all paths shall cry,_

_For then the Ides of March is nigh._

I gasped harshly as the words exploded off my lips. I blinked rapidly trying to dispel the hazy vision vision just in front of me. I barely registered the sound of feet pounding against the throne room or the feel of a hand resting lightly on my back or even the sudden whispers that had broken out above me.

“Ursula…” a voice whispered.

A golden hue danced just out of the corner of my eyes. I turned my head towards it and as I gasped, “I can feel him. I can still…”

The hand on my back tightened at my words and pain exploded in my head. I screamed as I heard him laugh. My vision whitened out as I thrashed my limbs against the floor. 

“Ursula!” The hue cried out and I ignored it.

_I thank you, great granddaughter. You have been most kind and diligent in your service. So, I thank you greatly. Without your help I would not have been able to destroy my ungrateful children._

~ _beware the ides of march~_

My eyes flew open as the sun broke the surface. Drenching the skyline in a hue of burning orange. I watched it as it slowly rose. The light blinding and warm as it seeped through my open bedroom window. I sighed, rolling out of my bed as the rays dripping through caressed the black carpet covering the floor of my room.

Closing my eyes, I reopened and nearly screamed. The room was submerged in a vivid purple. Blotting out all other colours. It wove itself into the fabric of the universe curling languidly around the cold, chilling laugh the vibrated out the earth, upwards through the air like a lazy tendril of smoke.

_Thank you, child._ It whispered.

As it disappeared and the warm molten gold bleed back into the world. Caressing gently my cold bones and eating the purple that lingered there.


	2. Eyes of Coal Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa tries to deal and it does not end well. Plus, a conversation leads to a startling realisation. No one deals with any of their information properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans for this chapter...and welp, it kinda just got away from me...and this happened.  
> Let me know what you guys think?

Chapter 1

Eyes of Coal Brown 

The feeling of cold fingers clutching my shoulders lingered for a moment longer. And I swallowed harshly as I shivered. My room was a void. No warmth seeped in with the golden rays of the rising sun. No heat sank into my skin as the warm gold of the sun caressed it. Instead felt as though I was frozen under layers of ice and frost. As cold terror climbed in my throat as the image of hard golden eyes flashed before my eyes.

I gasped for a breath as I stood in the middle of my room, hugging myself. Almost as though that would protect me from the cold fingers that were now slipping from my shoulders and dissipating as the sun glared into my room. I closed my eyes as I tried to steady my beating heart.

“Morning, sweetie!” My bedroom door swung open and I let loose a strangled cry.

Trying to force the scream climbing out of my throat back down again. My mother’s smile dropped and coal brown eyes peered worriedly at me and I barred my teeth at her in a poor imitation of a smile.

“Just a dream.” I choked out hastily before she could ask. My mother nodded frowning.

“Anything… _important?_ ” She asked hesitantly and I shook my head.

“No, just a dream. Just a very scary dream. Nothing, drastic.” I replied swallowing the remnants of panic still sitting in my throat choking me. _Nothing, you need to worry about_ , my mind whispered solemnly.

She nodded. Accepting that before a tentative smile tugged at her lips. “Alright, if your sure. But you know – ”

“I can tell you anything.” I finished, finally managing to paint a small smile onto my face, “yeah, I know. Thanks, mum.”

She hummed; her eyes flickering over me once more. Assuring for herself that I was really okay. “You know,” she said as she twisted the doorknob, “you could always ask…your father –”

“Everything’s fine, mum.” I snapped, slight irritation tinged with fear rising in me.

Fear surged to the surface. As unbidden the memory of me kneeling before a golden casket played in my mind. _No!_ , my mind screamed and the panic I had squashed not two seconds ago started building back up in my throat. I swallowed harshly as my fingers curled into fists gripping tightly the cotton of my pyjama shirt. I could hear cold laughter smooth like honey ringing in my ears.

Suddenly, the room was frigid and the world was dull. Sapped of all colour. And I felt as though my throat was closing up, I was underwater and my lungs were too full for me to breathe.

“Everything’s fine.” I repeated.

For me or for her, I honestly didn’t know. Her face tightened at what I could only assume was the look of panic that crossed my face. She nodded. A small smile on her lips, “breakfast’ll be ready in a couple.” She stated as she swung the door close behind her at my nod.

I closed my eyes. Rocking back and forth as I tried to stop my heart from hammering in my chest. Everything was not fine. I had died. I had…my eyes flew open and I stared at the silvery wallpaper that lined my bedroom walls. I had…bile rose in my throat and squeezed my eyes shut as tears gathered in the corner of my eyes. And I gasped for a breath that I didn’t need. I sunk to the floor with a broken gasp. Placing my head between my knees I tried desperately to forget.

Yet, I could still feel my mind going numb as my head exploded in pain and the feel of the stickiness as phantom blood slid out of my nose. My throat burned at the screams that erupted from my lungs and the warm hue that rested at my back cradling me weeping. And the coldness that seemed to have settled in my core etching itself deep into my very being. I remembered it all. The chilling laugh that would haunt me in my dreams.

Then I had woken up; and that was the worst part about it. I had woken up. Woken up in a bed, in a room, in a house that I had long ago abandoned. That I had turned my back to a lifetime ago; and a mother who still welcomed me with happiness and smiles. Who had yet, to realise that she had lost her last child, and had disappeared into her sadness as a result.

My body shuddered. I raised my head, sliding my hands from across my chest up to my face as I wept bitter tears.

* * *

“Here you go.” My mother said handing me a yellowing wooden bow.

I smiled; in thanks as I took it from her. Turning it over in my hand as I looked it over. It was nothing new or pretty. A sturdy bow whited out of one of the many yew trees that surrounded our home. The craftsmanship was nothing of ornate but instead delicate in the shaping producing a strong yet bendy weapon for the purpose of hunting.

I plucked a few splinters, that had accumulated due to overuse and then lack of maintenance, from its frame as I attempted to smoothen it. Running a finger along its surface I hummed to myself as I felt a relative smoothness that I could work with.

A small chuckle wafted on the air above me and I glanced up at my mother. Leaning against the frame of the front door, coal brown eyes crinkling in amusement.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing, its just…I never thought that I would ever see you doing this again.” She admitted, lightly.

I shrugged, “just thought that I should at least know how to use one.”

“Ursa…” she started before trailing off, the amusement had faded from her eyes. Pushing herself off the door frame she stated, “you know you don’t have to do this. It’s fine, if…if you can’t use a bow and arrow.” 

“I know.” I smiled. _But I still need to know how to use one_ , my mind added.

After all, it isn’t that I _can’t_ use a bow and arrow, its that I can only hit my mark with a _particular type_ of bow and arrow.

“I can come with you – ”

“Everything’s fine, mum.” I interrupted; and her eyes hardened and I stilled for a moment. I folded my lips as I watched her. Taking note of the rigidness of her posture. I bit my lip knowing the reason why she seemed to detest that phrase. I opened my mouth before closing it again. The words, though I wasn’t sure which, were stuck in my throat.

My eyes flickered to the small table before me. There was very little I could say that wouldn’t bring up more questions; and saying that, _everything was fine_ , when it very clearly was not, wasn’t going to fly. Not after she had found me curled up on the floor of my bedroom amidst a panic attack two days ago.

“I’ll be fine.” I settled on, breaking the taunt silence that had settled between us, “besides, if something happens I have my knives. I’ll be covered.”

_Please,_ my mind whispered, _let me go_.

And seemingly as though she’d heard me, she nodded. A smile sprang to my lips in response. “Thank you.” I breathed.

I jumped up from the dark oak chair I was sitting in. Reaching for the quiver that leant against the table as I stood. My mother took a half a step forward as I slung the quiver over my shoulder. I flashed her a quick smile as I marched down the twisting path before me into the forest that bordered my home.

The trees swallowed me whole as I entered. Descending into darkness. I squinted for a moment as my eyes slowly adjusted, but I never stopped moving forward. I could hear the sounds of the forest, the birds chirping, animals running across the ground and the light high laughter of the dryads that resided here. A smile tugged at my lips. And the compulsion to just close my eyes and feel the life and magic that lingered in the air was far too tempting to ignore.

Laughter bubbled up in my throat. And for once I wasn’t tempted to swallow it back down lest it become hysterical. For a moment I felt free. I felt warm.

And the forest itself seemed to sigh in relief in response.

Opening my eyes I made to step forward only to freeze. Standing just before me in the middle of a clearing no more than fifty yards ahead, a deer had appeared. Bending its head it stilled as began to graze on the grass before it. Silently, I shifted before drawing an arrow from the quiver at my back and notching it. Drawing it back till it was taut I locked my muscles. Heart pounding, I closed my right eye as I lifted the bow and arrow parallel to shoulder.

I twitched minutely. Watching as the deer slowly raised its head. Swivelling it side to side as its ears flickered. I let loose a noiseless shallow breath as I released the arrow. It slid through the air, shooting out of the foliage and landing in the tree trunk just behind the now bolting deer. I laughed. It had been better than I had expected. I had least gotten to go in the direction of the deer this time.

I stomped out of the foliage and into the clearing with a lightness in me. Seeking to retrieve the arrow that I had used. It was then when I stepped into the clearing that I noted the silence that fallen. I blinked, feeling the weight of stares as I crossed the clearing. The beginnings of dread started forming in the pit of my stomach. I couldn’t shoot an arrow straight for all I was worth. That was partially true. I couldn’t. At least not normal arrows. There was one type of arrows that I could shoot, that always made its target without fail.

And as I dug the arrow out of the tree I felt the beings of nausea. The one arrow that I could shoot with deadly accuracy. The only one…

I curled my fingers around the shaft of the arrow and glanced at the still trees behind me. “Was this…?” I started asking.

“No.” Came my whispered reply and I nodded.

“I’m sure if you ask…he’ll…um… heal you.” I muttered.

Without waiting for a response I trudged forward. Descending further into the darkness of the forest. I needed to be here, I reminded myself as I gripped the bow tightly in my hand. I needed to be ready. I needed…

_Thank you, child._

My breathing stopped. And my vision doubled and vomit climbed my throat. I reached out in front of me grabbing at the air as I stumbled forward. Hoping that I would find a tree to lean on. Tears dripped down my face and the world spun. The trees began to close in trapping me. My chest burned and broken cries fell from my lips.

“Breathe, Ursa.” A voice whispered, worry etched in it.

_But I can’t_ , my mind wailed, _its too hard. And I can’t remember how._

“Ursa,” the voice came again as a hand brushed tears from my face, “Ursa, _breathe!_ ”

I gasped; as my body fought to comply.

Slowly, the world stopped spinning and the burning in my chest lessened. I gulped air greedily as I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. I shuddered slightly, then twisted and turned as I remembered blearily the voice that had spoken to me. Yet, I saw no one. I stood alone in the middle of foliage and surrounded by towering trees.

I felt my fingers uncurl and re-curled around the bow in my hand. The feeling of wood splintering slowly registering in my mind. I closed my eyes as I tried to quell my heart, still pounding beneath my chest and the sharp bursts of breaths being pushed harshly out of my lungs. My eyes flew open as a bird thrilled in the air overhead. I mashed my lips together as I stared up into the sky, my eyes trailing after it. Watching it blandly as it disappeared into the treetops and out of sight.

Uncurling my fingers from around the shaft of the bow I took a deep breath. Flexing my fingers as I rolled my shoulders and squared myself. Plunging back into the dark recesses of the forest before me.

* * *

“Did you find her?”

Coal brown eyes flickered to the boy leaning against the small table before them. The boy didn’t answer merely narrowing sky blue eyes that glared into the distance. The owner of the coal brown eyes pursed her lips as she pushed herself off of the doorframe.

“Is this really – _if you didn’t want to do this why did you answer my prayer?_ ” She snapped annoyance dancing in her eyes.

The boy sighed, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, “I did it be –” he started before pestering off.

“Because she’s a _‘danger’._ ” The woman finished.

“ _She is!_ ” He snapped, finally turning to her fully as his blue eyes flashed. Insistence colouring his tone and dripping form every word.

“How is she a danger? How? Because she’s like you?” The woman angrily said as she stalked forward.

“No…” coal brown eyes rolled at his answer.

“She didn’t know. And neither did we.” She whispered as the anger bled from her voice, “you can’t keep hating her because of that.”

The boy released a piercing whistle as he sucked in a sharp breath between clenched teeth.

“Besides, that isn’t why I asked you here. Something’s happened. Ursa had a vision.” She stated, and at his dry look she continued, “this one wasn’t like the others. This one…”

“She’s seeing something different.” He murmured.

“Yes and no. It seems to be…I don’t know. I don’t think she’s seeing the future. It’s like…”

“She’s remembering something.” He breathed eyes snapping to her as his brows furrowed, “that isn’t possible. That would mean…”

His face hardened. His eyes flickering to the sky for a brief moment.

“Would mean what?”

“ _Where time shall find another breath”_ the words fell from his lips, a whispered song that danced through the air and the woman stilled.

“You don’t think…”

“She is dangerous.” He repeated, “I should have… _my son…_ ”

The woman clenched her jaw as she squared her shoulders, “you said that prophecies are not always clear. You said…”

“This is different. _She’s different!_ ” He snarled, “Alice, she should have die –”

“DO NOT!” Alice screamed, her eyes flashing in anger, “DON’T YOU DARE!” As she stepped forward. Bearing down on the boy who now looked at her in pity.

“I’m sorry.”

“My daughter is not…the prophecy is not yet defined. Even you don’t know what it means. All we can do is wait. But she is not…” she croaked her voice falling to a whisper.

The boy looked at her his face empty as he began to glow. A soft light turned harsh as the lines of his body blurred and Alice looked away.

“Then tell me” he whispered as he disappeared, “what will you do when she becomes the monster she is destined to be?”


	3. Eyes of Glittering Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice deals with some very important information. And attempts to find an answer in the mess.

_ 13 Years Ago  _

“My Lady.”

A soft scoff drifted through the air as glittering grey eyes regarded her plainly. Alice swallowed harshly under their reproving gaze; her coal brown eyes flickering away from them and the pursed lips of the face they sat within.

“I am not your lady, child. Not anymore. You have relinquished the right to refer to me as such when you forsake your vows. When you decide to…” the red headed child before her trailed off as she jabbed harshly at Alice’s midsection, a grimace forming on her face.

Alice’s stomach rolled as she swallowed thickly forcing the bile clawing up her throat back down and the tears forming in her ears.

“My la-” she started before cutting off herself and beginning again, “lady Artemis, I…” she stammered. Her eyes flickering up; brushing against the small goddess that stood before her, flickering upward over the swaying trees coated in the obsidian black of night, resting finally on the glittering silver of the stars that hung in the sky above her.

“I know that…” she paused her brows furrowing as she tried to pull together her thoughts, “I’m sorry.”

Artemis’ eyes flashed dangerously at her words.

“Please.” She begged, “let me…just let me, let me say my piece. And then,” Alice laughed hesitantly, “then, my lady, you are free to say yours.”

Silence reigned for a moment before the sound of leaves crunching shattered it. “Very well,” came Artemis’ voice, soft yet, hard as stone, “I will ignore just this once such blatant disrespect and permit you this request. But understand that this is only because you have followed me faithfully for over 200 years and this will be the last time such an allowance will be made.”

“Yes, thank you, my lady.” Alice smiled tearfully as she tore her eyes from the stars, letting them fall onto the red headed goddess who had taken a seat on a dark grey stone a little to the side of her.

“First, please let me apologise. It was not my intention to forsake my vow. Quite honestly, my lady, I do not think that I could have imagined a life where I would willingly walk away from you or my sisters. A life that existed outside of the Hunt.” Alice admitted a small smile tugging at her lips, “but now…now that the possibility of it, the inevitability of it is upon me it seems almost as though I have left one beautiful dream for another.”

Grey eyes narrowed sharply and Alice fought the bittersweet smile tugging at her lips.

“For me, a long time ago forsaking my vows was akin to…well, it was,” she paused as her rose and grabbed at thin air before falling back down to her side, “it was a fate worse than death. To go through this life not walking beside you. But now, now _that_ seems a lifetime ago and it isn’t as scary as before. Not as final. And I know, I know, that walking away from you, from my sisters, is not an easy decision; but it is one I do not regret doing.”

Alice petered off, chewing on her lip as silence descended over the two. The little clearing which they occupied seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation of the goddess’ response. Even the trees were doubled over under the heaviness of the reigning silence and anticipation, their leaves brushing the ground. The cricket’s song stood at a standstill and birds sat poised on branches in preparation to take flight.

Then, Artemis sighed, “why _him_?”

Alice threw back her head in laughter. Artemis raised an auburn eyebrow as she watched her. Alice’s body shook with the tremors of her laughter as they subsided into giggles. Swallowing them, she regarded the goddess watching her, “because he is the sun.”

Grinning, she placed her hand gently on her stomach, “because he is the sun, as you are the moon, my lady. And I am the stars. You have given me all that I wanted, but now? Now that ‘era’ has come to an end, those needs have been fulfilled; and a new one has begun. One that comes with new needs, needs that you cannot fulfil…” a soft smile wormed itself out of her grin, stretching across her face.

“But he can.” Artemis grimaced as she finished Alice’s sentence.

“Yes.”

Tilting her head, Alice parted her lips before closing them once more. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees, kneeling before the perplexed goddess stating through a watery smile, “I know I no longer have the right, nor do I do this out of some misguided attempt to curry your favour…but I have walked beside you, I have followed you, I have had the honour of being your sister and I say this as the girl who has done so for over 200 years: I will always follow you. Should you blow your hunting horn I will answer, I will walk behind you because I can no longer walk beside you, because until the day I pass through Hades’ gates, whether you choose to acknowledge my claim…

~ _Constellation of Apollo~_

_“…you will always be, my lady.”_

Alice clenched her jaw as she opened her eyes. The brilliant gold of his divine form fizzling out in the encroaching darkness. Though some stubborn embers lingered a minute longer.

_“What will you do when she becomes the monster she is destined to be.”_

His voice resounded in her head, tinny yet, hard and grave. Perhaps that is why that memory had come unbidden to her mind as she stood in her little front yard. Watching the linger traces of _him_ dissipated even though she could still feel the buzz of his divinity clinging to her skin. Her hands clenched into fists by her side. Fingernails digging into the flesh of her palms as she tried desperately to reign in her anger, terror and fear.

Maybe, her traitorous mind whispered, you should have stayed. Spurned his advances and kept your vows. If you had done that you wouldn’t be in this situation now, would you?

Her body froze as agreement rushed through her. She should have, shouldn’t she. She should have been stronger. Should have done any and everything in her power to dissuade him. To –

Her hand slid over her stomach and she stilled as she looked down. Gazing at her fingers sprawled out over her stomach. She rocked forward slightly as her mouth opened, words forming in her throat. What words? She didn’t know, but they were there half forming, half out of her mouth…

_Amusement flickered through grey eyes and Alice stilled as pale fingers brushed under her dark chin, angling her face upwards. A smile tugged at the goddess’ lips as she stated, “whilst, I cannot forgive you I can give you this. Until they reach adulthood, I grant to both of your children my protection,” Artemis paused and gently placed two kisses on Alice’s cheeks whispering softly, “sister.”_

She clenched her fist, gripping the fabric of her shirt as a jumbled mess of syllables escaped her mouth. No, she snapped in her mind as her eyes flashed in anger, my child, _my daughter…_ she folded her lips as anger burned through her. Her coal brown eyes hardening in conviction.

My lady, she whispered as she started forming a prayer before trailing off, the words sitting precariously on her lips as they story thought of, what are you praying for, danced across her mind.

She swallowed back tears as she drew a blank. Her mind spiralling as she tried to grasp a concrete reason for her prayer. For what she desperately needed. She had hoped, hoped that Artemis’ protection would have been enough but…

_You will give birth to a fate that knows no bounds. That is not restricted to the story that Anansi has woven for it._

Fear settled in her stomach and her heart pounded in her chest. “Please,” she whispered, her face tilted up the sky, “don’t, don’t…”

Alice jumped; as the sound of a branch breaking snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning towards the threshold of the forest, Alice tensed. Adrenaline pumping through her veins as her eyes narrowed and her hand drifted to the small table beside her.

“Hey, mum!” And Alice relaxed at the sound of her daughter’s voice.

Her hand dropped to her side as a tight smile drifted onto her face. Alice regarded her daughter solemnly. Flickering over her tiny form before resting on the empty quiver sound across her back and the two rabbits she held in her hand.

“Oh, you were able to use the bow and arrow?” Alice smiled and Ursula grimaced.

“No…I had to use the knife.” She stated unhappily.

“Ursa,” Alice started but Ursula cut in easily.

“Don’t worry about it. Just need to get used to using them, is all.” Ursula beamed up at her, her eyes crinkling in fake merriment.

“Of, course.” Alice replied, with a slight smile, “you know you…I’ll always be here for you, Ursa. If you ever need anything.”

Ursula peered up her for a moment and Alice’s heart stuttered as Ursula’s honey brown eyes pinned her with an unreadable stare. Alice felt her body stiffen as tension buzzed through the air between them.

“I know, thanks.” Ursula replied after a minute with a small smile before turning to the two rabbits she had in her hand, “so… I’m going to go skin and clean these and then maybe, we can have barbecue?”

Alice rolled her eyes and nodded, “sure, I don’t see why not.”

She laughed slightly, at the exuberant, “ _yes!”,_ that followed. Watching as her daughter ran past her and barrel into the house. Maybe, her mind whispered as she turned to follow her, it won’t be so bad. Maybe, we won’t lose her.

~ _Constellation of Apollo~_

_ June 21st, 12 years ago  _

“They are different.”

Alice’s eyes flickered upwards at the voice, and the small child in her arms twisted to see what had caught its mother’s attention. Stiffening Alice regarded the goddess standing beside her, whose eyes were heavy on the child in her arms and the one still sitting on the floor.

“My lady…” Alice greeted hesitantly.

Artemis drifted forward and the child in Alice’s arms made a soft coo at her as it raised its hand reaching for the strands of auburn hair that floated past it. Artemis ignored it, instead bending to pick up the child sitting on the floor that watched her with a burning intensity.

“My…”

Artemis turned to Alice with the child in her arms and stated, “these children are volatile.”

Confusion drifted through Alice as the goddess’ gaze flickered between the twins. Grey eyes hard as stone and a tiny frown tugging at her lips. Alice glanced down at the children and watched as tiny brown fingers reached for each other. Whilst, honey brown eyes focused on the burning auburn of goddesses hair.

“No” Artemis murmured and Alice’s gaze fell back onto her, “that is not the best way to explain. Though it is accurate.”

Grey eyes pinned Alice with a blank gaze, “it is unusual that any of _his_ children are ever born at night. The closest that they usually come to that is when they are born at sunset. They are too like him. It is almost as though they are in tune with his sphere of influence even from birth. Yet,” and her eyes drifted back to the twins “neither of your children, of _his_ children followed that precedent. That is worrying.”

Alice swallowed harshly as her grasp tightened around the child in her arms. The memory of the look of disquiet that had entered Apollo’s face when she had told him the day and time of their birth returning to her mind. His face had blanked, losing the soft boyish demeanour he always carried shifting instead to a distant hardened look. His eyes steeled as he watched the twins in their crib, the fatherly warmth he had watched them with before draining from them in a moment.

“How?” Alice asked quietly as she tore herself from her memory.

Artemis sighed, “They are volatile.”

Shifting the twin in her hand she waited for the goddess to continue, “My brother prefers in this age to be remembered as he is now. A god of benevolence, a lazy god, an _affable god_. But they were times when he was not. He likes to forget those times, but these children…I may be wrong but the possibility of it…” Artemis frowned and her eyes flickered to the two pairs of honey brown eyes that were now gazing curiously up at her, “that they may be _to much like him_. And that is problematic.”

“That is worrying.” Alice murmured amending Artemis’ words balefully.

“Yes.” Artemis acquiesced after looking at her for a moment.

“How bad?” She asked her voice wavering as she spoke.

Artemis sighed, “I do not know.”

Alice swallowed back a bitter laugh at the lie. Her mind flickering back to the moment

Apollo had flinched away from them. Staring at her – _their_ – children as though they were plagues upon the earth. An illness that he couldn’t quite understand enough to destroy.

_You will give birth to calamity_ , her mother had whispered in her ear as she had lead her away from the wise man.

She had been flushed with pride. She had smiled then. Smiled with the bitterness of the world and the vindictiveness of girl given a mission. One that she would see through to the bitter end.

Now, she watched with fear in her eyes as her daughter reached out a small brown hand. Leaning towards her brother, trying to grab his hand. The pride she had felt then had disappeared and now, cold fear gnawed in her stomach. Now, the smile couldn’t come to her face.

Alice squeezed her daughter gently and her heart stilled as the child in her arms twisted around; and honey brown eyes stared up her. Tiny little lips turning up into a smile, yet, all she could see was blood seeping out of her mouth and dripping over her lips.

_~Constellation of Apollo~_

“Mum!”

Alice jumped as the cry pulled her from her thoughts. She hummed, as Ursa bounced out the door.

“You coming? I got everything started. Just waiting for you and then we can eat.”

“Oh, sorry. I – ” Alice trailed off softly and Ursula cocked an eyebrow.

“You ok, mum?” She asked worry tinging her voice.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Alice answered with a dry, ironic laugh.

“Right!” Ursa drawled, “this is going to be our thing isn’t it? Saying everything’s fine, when it’s obviously not.” She commented dryly after a moment of heavy silence.

A sad smile pulled itself across Alice’s lips. _You will birth a fate that knows no bounds. Calamity._ Is that you, she thought idly. Walking up to her daughter and pulling her into a hug. Is that what you are? Calamity? Eyes flickering over her, Alice sighed, before letting her go. Tugging her into the house.

I suppose so, she answered to herself but out loud she stated, “come on, let’s get you fed. And thank our Lady for a _bountiful hunt!_ ”

Just behind her Ursula snorted a laugh and for a moment Alice dared to dream that everything would be fine.


End file.
